The purpose of the research development and dissemination core is to promote the development of research programs in chronic illness and quality of life. The objectives of the core are: 1. Assist investigators in developing proposals specific to CEQL aims by providing support services that augment the existing research center in the School of Nursing. 2. Provide support for the development of tailored health messages that can be delivered via technology such as interactive computer programs, internet services, and Web-based TV. 3. Provide training and consultation to further develop disease-specific quality of life measures. 4. Facilitate the dissemination of research related to quality of life in chronic illness. Each faculty associated with developing intramural or extramural research relevant to the Center Grant will be supported by this core. The Director will meet with all interested faculty and provide access to resources listed in the objectives. All researchers will have support of a committee for developing proposals. Faculty will also be linked to interdisciplinary teams that are relevant to the individuals area of research. This core will be responsible for dissemination of research activities that include publication and presentation of research findings. Activities of the Center will be disseminated through the Research and Development Core through seminars, colloquia and conferences that are multi- disciplinary.